


A Blast From The Past

by TheRiddikulouslyRandomGirl1234



Category: Naruto
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boruto is too, Feels, Former ANBU Iruka, Gen, Himiwari is a cute mastermind, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi is cheeky, Kurama does not appreciate, Mama-Bear Kurama, Momma-bear Iruka, Naruto can’t deal, Naruto is so done, Naruto needs a hug, Naruto needs love and protection and kuddles, Protective Everyone, Protective Kyuubi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is DONE, Sasuke is angry, Sasuke is gonna kill someone if they make Naruto cry, Team 7 to the future, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, both are evil, cuteness, they are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiddikulouslyRandomGirl1234/pseuds/TheRiddikulouslyRandomGirl1234
Summary: Naruto blinked as his ANBU guard materialized around him in a defensive formation.“What-““HEY! OLD-MAN! WHATS WITH ALL THE-““NARUTO!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DISRESPECTING THE LORD THIRD? SHAAANARO!”“Ma-Ma, must you be so loud?”“T’ch. Idiot”Naruto froze.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto stared down at his bowl of ramen, looking blankly as it's heavenly smell penetrating his nose. He could see the steam rising from it, a perfect bowl of ramen from Ichiraku, as always. Naruto should have been salivating, that bowl of ramen shouldn't even be there still, it should be gone, and beside him there should've been noices of disgust-

Naruto pushed himself up from the stool, giving the old man standing there with the worried look he didn't even have to look up to see on his face the money for the bowl, and ducked under the flap door. As he strode through the village he knew he was running away again, but-

He just couldn't do it.

Naruto disregarded the few people who greeted him on the street, and didn't even bother to notice the minuscule amount that still glared at him even now.

He walked with his hands in the pockets of his pants and his head bowed, not even bothering to pay attention to where he was going. Naruto didn't have to look up as he came to a stop in front of the gray slab of stone in from of him. The Memorial Stone was a familiar place now.

Naruto pulled back the hand that he didn't even recall moving from tracing the names with his fingertips.

Kakashi Hatake

Sakura Haruno

Jiraiya Sannin

As he stood and stared at the names, he ignored the the drops of what had to be rain soaking his face. He remained vigil for a long time, until blurry forms in green  (with a black shadow hovering behind) tugged him away from the stone

Naruto disregarded the perfect dryness of his surroundings.

-:-

Naruto Uzumaki was many things: a ditz, a prankster, a strategist, a jailor, and hyperactive to name a just a few.

He was also one of the loneliest people he'd ever met.

Well, he used to be anyway. Growing up as a jailor to the Nine-Tailed Fox, considered the most powerful of the Bijuu, didn't make him popular with the villagers. Most showed the hate they had for him by completely ignoring his existence. Nevertheless, he knew better than to be seen on the tenth of October by any of the civilians; unless he wanted to get beat within an inch of his life.

The hate the villagers had for him was picked up by their children, and they too shunned him. It was one of the reasons he wore that jumpsuit. Kill-me-orange could not be ignored, not even by the best of ninja's.

Granted, he genuinely did like the thing. Disregarding the color and the fact that the guy who sold it to him probably did so because he's accidentally been given the wrong color, he really liked orange. Just a less bright one.

His clothes and happy-go-lucky, hyperactive personality was deadly attention grabbing. When he was younger, he'd thought he'd make everyone agknowledge him, and back then, any kind of attention was okay, even the bad type. Naruto was genuinely a happy kind of person. He was the 'forget half full! I'll go get more water so it's filled to the top! Believe it!' type of guy. He also badly lacked social skills. Also another reason for his loner status.

Then he met Iruka. And everything changed.

The scarred Chunin was his most precious person, because he was the first. Iruka understood how Naruto was, and why he played pranks and shouted so loud. That feeling...to finally be understood...it was gratifying. Naruto had never felt anything like that feeling, to belong, to have someone special.

Sure, Old-Man Hokage talked with him every few weeks and even allowed him to help with his paperwork, but the Third was a Hokage. He just didn't have the time to raise and care for a child, never mind one who was bending and bordering on broken.

After Iruka, it was Konoahamaru. Then gradually, Sakura and Sasuke, Lee, Ero-Sennin, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Chouji, Obaa-chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato...So many new precious people. And all of them so precious and held close to his heart.

Losing even one of them was a stab to the heart. An overwhelming, horrible, terrible grief, because they were gone, they'd left him alone and why, why, would they do that to him. Just leave him to pick up the cracked pieces of his scarred heart and try to put it back together again.

But losing three...it was worse than the most hideous of tortured imaginable. His heart had shattered for each lost, nothing more than tiny crumbs inside his chest, burning and hurting.

He held those that were left ever closer in his grief, the overwhelming fear of what if I lose them too- They tried to help mend him, help him heal the sharp jagged wounds so all that was left was more scaring on his battered heart.

And slowly, it was working. There were good days, where the ones he lost were just in the back of his mind (not forgotten, never forgotten), and he could live almost normally. But then he'd spot a small orange book, a glance of the bathhouse, a flash of pink-

And the moment was over because he'd never see the people that came with those memories ever again.

But through all that pain, he knew he loved those moments almost as much as he hated them. Because though they hurt, it was the kind of hurt that he didn't want to ever stop aching, because if it did, it would make their death okay and-

They're deaths would never be okay.  
And Naruto Uzumaki does many things...

....

....

But he does not forget.

-:-

Days passed, and Naruto still grieved. A month. Two. And slowly, the young ninja's wounded heart began to scar. Years passed, an Naruto grew older and steadily more deadly, learning all there was to know of the art of the ninja, as well as some special techniques for Jinchurriki as well.

Konoha made peace with the other nations and through this, Gaara and Naruto became close friends. One of first ninja pairs that did not hail from the same Hidden Village in a long time. And, eventually, they came to rule their own respective villages together.

Yes, Naruto, at the age of 25, became Hokage; finally, he achieved his life-long dream (that somehow....was not as sweet without them)

At almost the same moment, Gaara became Kazekage. The two friends celebrated their victory together, hosting a party that all of Naruto's surviving friends attended. Lee, tall and strong, almost a duplicate of his now much aged sensei. Neji, wiser and strong than ever, with his now unblemished forehead.

Naruto, taking after his father, had learned the sealing arts, and had not only unsealed Neji's Caged Bird Seal, but had done the same for every Branch member. And Neji, after becoming the head of the clan, had dissolved the Branch family. Now, no parent would ever have to curse their child to a free-less fate.

And the remaining of the Rookie Nine was still alive. Ino, no longer a fangirl, had taken over not only the Yamanaka flower shop, but also her father's place in the TNI department. She had also recently entered a relationship with Kiba, of all people. The details to that union was much sought after by every one of the village gossips, much to Ino's charigan .

Shikamaru, believe it or not, had also recently became involved in a relationship. The last time had seen him, he'd been attending his first date with his new girlfriend, Temari. The once lazy boy had also taken over his father's position of Konoha's lead Strategist, in addition to Naruto's personal guard. Chougi, his still best friend to the date, did not have a relationship at the moment, but had become an accomplished Jonin, as had the entirety of the rest of the Rookies.

And Naruto....

Well, he became the first Hokage to be  
nominated from the rank of Genin. And, as of a few years now, he was father. Boruto Sasuke Uzumaki and Himiwari Sakura Uzumaki were the two brightest spots in his life, with the exception of Hinata, his beautiful wife. Naruto, after years, had finally recognized the girl's admiration for him, and after immediately reacting with shock, decided to give her a chance.

They dated for two years, and as thier friends watched, they started to talk of marriage. Naruto, figuring that this was normal, proposed on their three-year anniversary .

Naruto...tried. He attempted to grudge up some romantic feeling for the woman, but nothing ever came. It broke his heart- _liesliesyouraliaritsalreadydeaditcantbreak_ \- but he could not love her in truth. He pretended, as to not hurt the woman he at least cared for. And although he was not happy with his life, he was...content.

That's all he could ask for, really.

-:-

Nara Shikamaru didn't come to the Memorial stone often. Jonin Commander he may be, but he was way too lazy to come every day, he'd munch rather play some Shogi. But, he did visit at least once a year, to visit his precious people that were now gone, and to honor those of the ones still alive.

The Nara sighed, flopping on his back in th grass, watching  how it flowed in the wind as he gave is prayers to the dead. It was such a nice day, too. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face, wondering where Temari was at the moment. Probobaly veating on K-

Shikamaru bolted to his feet, his body a blur as he crouched defensively, the seal for his Shadow Jutsu at the ready. He shifted his eyes, seeing nothing, but a Nara dosent move voluntarily because of a simple scare. He shut his eyes, reaching out with his chakra.

There, a disturbance was coming from the memorial stone...it felt...wrong.

Shikamaru frowned, studying the Stone. His mind raced as he calculated the feel of the chakra. For this chakra want one that would come from a animal or plant, this chakra was definitely from a person. The Nara glared at the seemingly innocent hunk of rock. The chakra felt cool, like a breeze during the hot day, and very similar to one he had sensed before, yes it-

Suddenly, the chakra spiked, and Shikamara bolted. With that amount of chakra, something was going to-

BOOM

Shikamaru was barely able to put up a shield in time to escape the blast, and was still thrown over 40 feet into the surrounding tree line. The Nara quickly flipped, sending Cheka to his legs to cousin his impact as he landed on a tree branch nearby. Dust billowed, and with in, Shikamaru could now sense three different chakra signatures. He turned to the side, nodding to the ANBU crouching there, where there was noting but air a moment before  
The two ninja moved in tandem, employing all of their long years of training to walk forward toward the memorial stone silently. Shikamaru held a hand up to the ANBU, and stopped. His eyes zeroed in on the three forms that could be seen in the mist. Shikamaru almost flinched when a loud-familiar- sound bust forth. He narrowed his eyes, and silently made a hand seal to clear the dust.  As the particles cleared, the Nara couldn't help but slump, just a fraction. _'Why'_ he asked himself, looking to the sky, _'is my life so troublesome?'_ Because Shikamaru had dealt with many things, but nothing gave him a headache more than..

His much younger Hokage, the Uchiha, Sakura, and Hatake.

Shikamaru turned to the ANBU "Alert Hokage-sama. And...attempt to do so quickly."

-:-  
Naruto sighed, reaching up to rub against his temples. The action did little to stave off the headache. The blonde boy opened his eyes focusing in a the mission report from Chouji he'd been reading. Once again, he attempted to read more than a few lines, when something in the air shifted.  
Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed, and he stood from his desk. _'What is that chakra?'_ he scanned the room, heading toward the window, but stopped. He stared expectantly at the form kneeling in front of him. Naruto relaxed somewhat, crossing his arms behind his back  
"Swan. You may stand. Report."

The Anbu stayed still, simply leaning up to look at their Hokage and ignoring his request to stand. Inside, Naruto sighed. He'd informed his ANBU many times that they didn't have to kneel in his presence, but they continued to ignore him. _' He probably has something to do with it'_ Naruto mused, his attention drifting back to the operative as they began to speak.  
"Hokage-sama. Nara-san and I have discovered intruders near the Memorial Stone."

Naruto tilted his head, staring at the ninja. He leaned back against his desk.  
"And? Shikamaru knows the protocol-"

"Sir," the ANBU, interrupted, leaning forward, "their...presumed identities are believed to need you direct attention"

Naruto's eyes widen, and he lifted a single eye brow "Really? Just who-"  
Naruto, stopped, staring bemusedly at the door when he felt a sudden chakra presence. The ANBU stiffened.

SLAM

The doors to Naruto's office slammed open, almost bouncing back on the figure speeding into the room. Naruto saw a flash of blonde, and immodestly started to smile. Boruto. He should of known. Really the boy was just-

Naruto blinked as his ANBU guard materialized around him in a defensive formation.  
"What-"  
"HEY! OLD-MAN! WHATS WITH ALL THE-"  
"NARUTO!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DISRESPECTING THE LORD THIRD? SHAAANARO!"  
"Ma-Ma, must you be so loud?"  
"T'ch. Idiot"  
Naruto froze.


	2. Chapter 2

The world blurred and sharpened into a single point at the same moment, and his breathe hitched. A haze overtook him, and he focused completely on the scene in front of him. The office suddenly became silent as a pressure came down on everyone in the room. The ANBU, stiffened glaring at the intruders. One swore, and pressed a hand to his shoulder, but Naruto noticed nothing, saw none of this.

Deep in his chest something shifted, sensing a disturbance

**_“Kit? What’s wrong.”_ **

Naruto ignored Kurama. Dimly, he realized that he was striding forward. Some of his guard shifted, as if they wanted to stop him, but did nothing, standing at the ready to protect him, however unneeded. He needed to see, to believe it, he needed-

_ohgodpleasenowhatisthiswhoarethesepeoplewhywhywhY?_

_**“Stop.”** _

Naruto shuddered, taking all of his feelings and shoving them in the back of his mind. With Kurama a steady presence in the back of his mind, he continued forward, showing nothing of the almost breakdown. A second before he broke through the ranks of his shinobi, he did many things at once. He flared his chakra, dispelling any genjutsu. When that reared no results he pushed his senses out, feeling the Chaka of all those in the room. He felt Kurama’s power doing the same.

Inside, Naruto smiled grimly. Whoever these-people were, Kurama would see through their little disguise. He waited for Kurama’s word, to tell him who these imposter were. And when he did, Naruto would-

Kurama shifted again, but there was a feeling there...of apprehension.

**_“Kit...They are real”_ **

**_‘Of course they are. We need to know who they are though’_ **

Naruto was annoyed: Why was Kurama being difficult?

**_“No Kit. They are who they appear. I’m not-_ **

**_‘THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY ARE IMPOSTERS! THEY HAVE TO BE!_ **

Naruto snapped. He would deal with this scums mockery! He would make them tell him who they were, why they were here! If they would not, then he would RIP OFF THE DISGUISES IF HE HAD TO!  
-:-  
ANBU operative 71245, codenamed Rabbit, Captain of Team Delta signaled to his fellow ANBU.

: _Protocol 30-sweep clear-will transmit any d_ isturbances:  
  
Rabbit paused, his shoulder tingling as ANBU Swan requested entry.

_:ANBU Swan requesting audience-disturbance in Training Ground 7-Jounin Commander Nara Shikamaru on scene-gave order to alert Lord Seven:_

_:Entry granted-prepare for Protocol 3?:_

_:Affirmative:_

ANBU Rabbit allowed entrance and signaled _other ANBU_

_:Incoming-friendlies-observe-prepare for Protocol 3-reported intruders in Training Ground 7:_

Captain Rabbit tensed, they’re team falling in position to employ Protocol 3 in seconds.

ANBU Swan reported to Lord 7, when their Lord paused. Rabbit acted immediately

_:Move!:_

ANBU Delta appeared around the Lord 7 as a intruder burst into the room, followed by 3 more. Rabbit analyzed the intruders, using all of their training to not react to the imposters appearance.

A terrible presence filled the room, stifling in its heaviness. Rabbit turned slightly to observe the Lord 7, who stood frozen behind his guard.

Rabbit tensed further. Lord 7 seemed angry, but Rabbit was not fooled. While he was sure the imposters thought the knew what face to wear, they had picked the wrong one. The Hokage began to walk forward.

_:Allow passage-Lord 7 is to pass unblocked-prepare to engage:_

Rabbit could help but feel hate for these imposters. While Lord 7 was angry, Rabbit recognized the grief in his features. This encounter would no doubt stay in their Hokage’s mind for a long time. Rabbit signaled Frog to contact the Commander. One was never too careful. Commander would be able to provide support for Lord 7-

Rabbit froze. The room seemed to darken, the heavy feeling suddenly up to almost unbearable measures. Team Delta bore it, barely flinching.

The same could not be said for 3 of the intruders. The blonde froze, fake blue eyes widening. The other too weren’t as lucky. They fell to their knees, shivering. The only one to remain standing was the silver-haired imposter, who reacted much like the ANBU.

Captain Rabbit gave the signal, allowing his team to pull back, when the silver one moved. Slowly, he reached up and pushed up the headband concealing his eye, and Rabbit’s team froze.

A genjutsu and techniques like it could give the illusion of many things. A limp, bigger muscle mass, smaller form.

But it could not make up a fully developed Sharigan.

-:-

Naruto swept forward, too angry to care what the fake Kakashi had done. He would strike these imposters down, and then they would regret. He would find who they were working for, if they were, and he would make them pay. This was too much! HE WOULD-

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU? WHERES THE OLD MAN? IM UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM, ILL KICK YOUR ASS!”

Naruto stopped, the red aura around him still shimmering in the air. He stared down the blonde, who was much shorter than even him. The blonde stood strongly in front of him, his eyes hard. But they swirled with emotion: determination, protectiveness, resolve. Naruto saw all of it in those blue depths, and something in him softened.

The rage drained from his system, and for the first time Naruto didn’t just look: he saw. He saw a Jounin sensei, poised to protect his Genin. He saw a frightened girl, shaking, but struggling to stand up in defense. He saw a raven haired boy, with a locked jaw and swirling Sharingan eyes, fear in his every muscle, but also resolve.

Naruto’s breathe hitched. He took all of this in, and he tried to understand. Tried to see why two of his dead teammates, were alive, and 5 years younger than he remembered. Tried to see why he himself stood in front of him, younger, more innocent, but just as driven. He let the fight drain from his body, and he could help but stare.

Kurama shifted inside, asking a silent question. Naruto, too overwhelmed to deal with this himself, stepped back. As he wrapped himself in Kurama’s prescience, biting his lean body in soft fur, he let himself have a moment of weakness.

Kurama would take care of this in his stead, until he was ready.

In the office, nobody moved. Dead silence filled the area, a standoff in place.

Naruto’s body suddenly staggered, and the ANBU flew forward to assist, but they were waved away. Naruto’s features changed. His nails lengthen. His canines became sharper. The black marks on his cheeks darkened, becoming more pronounced, and a cloak of chakra covered his body, nine tails forming.

The ANBU watched, relaxing minutely, even as the younger blonde gasped, and Kakashi pulled him back, pulling his Genin behind him. He assessed the situation, cataloguing all the changes, and escape routes, for this was a fight he could not win.

Kakashi tensed looking up to see blood-red eyes fixed on him.

 ** _“Oh, little_** **_Copy-Nin. You have much explaining to do”_**

  
-:-

Of course, in the true fashion of how Uzumaki Naruto’s life worked, this was the exact moment that Uzumaki Himiwari decided she needed talk to Daddy right now. Unlike her brother Himiwari didn’t typically go bursting into Daddy’s office with slammy doors, because that was so rude. But this time it was really important! Daddy promised to be home before dinner, and Mommy was worried, so she had to go get him.

Mommy told her to her, so Himiwari-just this once, burst into the room just like Boruto did. Himiwari didn’t notice the situation at all: she was so focused on Daddy, side missed the obvious tension in room.

The three new comers and the ANBU snapped to stare at the little girl, and their eyes almost popped out their skulls.

“Daddy!”

Himiwari threw herself at her Daddy with the ease of something well practiced. Kurama saw the little girl coming, and caught her deftly. He carefully allowed the girl to snuggle against him, minding his sharp claws.

Naruto watched this with fear! That little girl through herself right at the Kyuubi lookalike! She could get hurt! He prepared to intervene...

...and could only stare in shock as the monster not only carefully caught the small girl, but allowed her snuggle into him!

Kurama sighed at the small girl. So much for being intimidating. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Within his paws-hands? Oh who knows-he was comforting two brats.

Himiwari seemed to finally realize that her Dad wasn’t really himself. She looked up with big eyes.

“Kura-chan? Where’s Daddy?”

Kurama looked down at the puppy eyes-he knew the brat taught her that!- being aimed at him. He allowed chuffed at the small girl

_**“He’s out Baby-brat”** _

Himiwari nodded, settling in Kirama’s arms, making herself comfortable. The little girl finally noticed the three pair of eyes trained on her, and turned to look.

Her eyes widen as she looked at the blonde boy in front of her, he looked so much like Boruto and Daddy! And that pink hair girl looked a lot like Auntie, who was in heaven! Wait...was the Uncle-Kaka? She thought he was in heaven too! ‘They must be visiting’ she decided. Well, she should make a good impression. Mommy said that politeness was best when meeting strangers, even if she knew them.

“Hi! I’m Himiwari. Are you here to talk to Daddy?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama sighed, shifting the little girl in his arms as she grinned cutely at the ninja in front of her. They all stared at the tiny girl,who- surely in their minds- was a in the arms of a monster. Not that he cared; he was the Nine Tailed Fox! What does he care if some stupid human’s-

“Hi! My names Naruto, -dattlebayo!”

Suddenly, Mini-Kit was right in their space, grinning brightly. The demon stared, confused as he watched the sunny blonde smile at the both of them, looking at Kurama-happily!- and back at Baby-brat. Dazed, he watched the younger girl perk up, chittering happily at the blonde with an identical smile. Behind him, Pinky and Uchiha’s jaws dropped. Copy-Nin simply eye-smiled, somehow having managed to cover his eye when Kurama wasn’t looking.

The ANBU in the room seemed unsure on what to do, and automatically deferred to the Hokage, despite the fact Naruto was currently trying to cope with this in the protective embrace of Kurama himself, attempting to adjust to the new situation. Kurama could feel the human’s expectant gazes. Looking around, and taking in the scene, letting it sink into his mind. He sighed, mentally cursing. Seems he would have to take care of this.

“ ** _Everybody out, except you three.”_**  
Kurama jerked his head at the three, and then focused on the ANBU _**“I mean it. I’ll keep the kit safe. Get.”**_

The Captain nodded, and bowed, his team doing the same “Understood Hokage-sama” The disappeared even as Kurama glared after them.

_**“I’m not your Hokage!”** _

Muttering angrily, Kurama strode forward, standing front of his desk, and turning to the girl in his arms **_“Baby-brat. I’m assuming your mother sent you. Go back, and tell her Kura-Chan said Daddy is busy, and he’ll be home later”_**

Himiwari smiles happily “Okay Kura-Chan!” She gave the fox one last squeeze before jumping out of his arms and running out of the office.

Kurama watched the girl go, before he turned back to the three left in the room. Pinky looked nervously back, and Baby-Uchiha was trying to appear uncaring. Mini-brat was completely relaxed, still giving Kurama that damn strange smile. Copy-nin stood lazily in front of the group.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him ** _“So, the hell did you get here?”_**

Copy-min shrugged “I’m not sure _Kura-Chan_. How’d you get here? He smiled pleasantly at the Fox.

Kurama snarled at the ninja, letting some of his killing intent leak out **_“Don’t play dumb! You know exactly what I mean”_**

Copy-nin gave another annoying smile at the Fox “I’m really not sure”

The Nine-Tailed fox felt his temper shortening farther. The angrier he got, the heavier the air seemed to become. A red haze began to surround him, and his tails moved back and forth slowly. The creaking of wood sounded in the room, as his nails put pressure on the desk.

Naruto shifted inside of his head, parting from his fur and standing on his own. He touched the snarling fox on the head. Kurama shifted his attention to Naruto. Outside of his mind, the killing-intent disappeared, and Naruto’s eye glazed over.

**_‘Let me back up there. I’ll hand this’_ **

Naruto stroked the red fur of Kurama’s nose, who looked back worriedly.

**_‘Are you sure?’_ **

**_‘I’m gonna have to face them sometime’_ **

As the two, argued back and forth, Kakashi watched the man in front of him, who suddenly seemed miles away. He shifted, and his eyes narrowed at the eyes of the stranger didn’t even twitch. Naruto scratched his head, looking at the guy from behind Kakashi. “Why’d he freeze all of the sudden?” Naruto squinted at the guy, and stepped forward, to poke him, when Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket.

Naruto turned to look at the pinkette, who glared furiously at the boy, a single fist rising as he eye twitched “Don’t even think about it! Are you crazy?! This guy is obviously really strong!” she furiously, shook her raised fist at the blonde, a tick mark appearing 

Naruto huffed, turning to face his crush “But Sakura-Chan-

“What. Is. Going. On.” A frosty voice suddenly sounded in the room. The three spun. In the doorway, a tall man stood. His black eyes beat furiously into the room, his matching clothes making him seem to blend with the shadows. Sasuke almost let himself gasp. This man, whoever he was, looked like an Uchiha. _‘But that’s impossible’_ he thought, glaring at the intruder, only to have his view blocked by his sensei.

Kakashi stepped in from the of the group, effectively blocking his genin from view.

“Ma-Ma, no need to get angry. We were just having a nice chat when he suddenly clammed up.” Kakashi pointed carelessly at the frozen Hokage “He’s been like that for the last five minutes.”

The stranger glared icily into the room, before storming past them silently, and going right up to the frozen blonde. After scrutinizing the blonde man, he raised a hand, and gave him a slight shake. When that got no response, the stranger stepped back, and for some reason, looked at the blondes nails. He stood there for a second.

Then, faster that almost any of them could see, he threw a punch right in the blonde’s face.

-:-

SMACK

Naruto looked blankly at the man, holding the fist in his hand. Behind them, the Genin and Jonin stood in shock. Kakashi looked at the two strangers with narrowed eyes ‘ _I didn’t see either of them move’_ Sasuke, Sakura And Naruto had similar thoughts.

“WHOAH! THAT WAS COOL! DO IT AGAIN!” Naruto fist pumped grinning widely at the two. ‘ _They must be way strong! I wonder who these guys are.’_

The darkly dressed man seemed to twitch, and slowly turned to look at the small blonde, his face giving nothing away, but the Hokage rolled his eyes, giving the man a small punch “Quit laughing, bastard”

Naruto returned the blank look Sasuke gave him, not fooled for an instant. He turned to the other three “I am the Seventh Hokage.” He said suddenly.

Naruto watched the reaction the three had, all in varying degrees of surprise. Letting go of the fist in his grasp, he sat himself behind the desk, and looked at the three, pressing his fingers together as Sasuke took point behind his left shoulder “ You are Jonin: Kakashi Hatake, Genin: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Report on the last thing you all recall doing. And...”

Naruto stared at each of the ninja in turn, and the room regained some of its previous heaviness

“I advise you to tell the truth. Because I will know if you don’t: I will be... _displeased_  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata hummed pleasantly to herself as she crossing into the kitchen on her way to the laundry. Boruto sat at the kitchen table, brow furrowed cutely as he concentrated all his attention on the picture he was drawing, his cheeks puffed full of air. On the side of his moth, the tip of his younger peeked out.

The brunette giggled silently, looking fondly at the boy as he she stealthily came up behind him. Quickly, she leaned down, kissing the boy firmly on the cheek.

“Wha- MOM!” The little boy jumped turning in his mother’s r embrace to glare scoldingly at her. Hinata ran a finger down the small boy’s side, and a small giggle escaped him. She grinned evilly, flexing her fingers threateningly

Boruto let out a shriek, and she attacked. Ticking the boy mercilessly, she ended up grinning at the boy when he finally regained his breath. He smiled happily, and grabbed her sleeve “Look Mom, I made a picture!” Boruto pointed insistingly at the drawing.

“You did? How wonderful! What it it?” She crouched by the boy as he proudly babbled about the picture, apparently a drawing of their family. He pointed at each one in turn, drawing arrows as he did.

“And that one is Dad! You can tell because-“

Hinata smiled, nodding at her boy, but inside, her smile dimmed. Naruto, while typically spending a few hours at his office every day, was usually home by 7:00, but it was already nearing 7:30. ‘ _If he doesn’t hurry, he’ll miss supper. I wonder what’s keeping him? I hope nothing is wrong. I did send Himawari’_ Hinata thought worriedly. She sighed a little, and gave her boy a pat on the head, telling him that she would hang it up when he was done.

She continued to the laundry room, reaching out to open the door. As she began the routine of folding the newly washed clothes, she let her mind wander again to her missing husband. Naruto worked so hard for his village, he sometime forgot to leave some time for himself. He was a wonderful father and husband, but Hinata knew him. Sometimes she worried that he didn’t spend enough time simply doing the things he enjoyed.

_‘Maybe I could convince Sasuke-kun to take him on a little vacation’_ Hintata smiled. When she’d married the man she’d been in love with since she could remember, she’d never expect how close she’d grow with the Uchiha. But, she and the raven-haired boy had worked as one to do what was best for Naruto-with or without his permission. It was only because they cared for him, and Naruto knew this. So when ever the two had teamed up on something, Naruto listened. Oh, he’d complain, and moan at the unfairness, but he’d do it.

Over the years, his wife had come to appreciate the last Uchiha’s help. While more responsible, Naruto did forget to feed himself sometimes, and Hinata could take care of that at home. She could count on Sasuke to make sure he didn’t run himself completely into the ground, and to protect him, whether he needed it or not. He’d knock some sense into him quite gladly too, and if it changed the landscape, well, it was just a spice of life.

Hinata cocked her head to the side as she heard the front door open and close, noticing the single sound of light   
footsteps.

“Mommy!”

She stood up, leaving the room in time to catch har daughter. Himawari laughed, snuggling into her, and Hinata smiled fondly down at the girl’s dark head.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

She frowned, glancing around when the figure of her husband didn’t come into sight. While she hadn’t heard anything, she’d assumed Naruto was coming, since she didn’t usually hear her husband coming when he was. Unbidden, her thoughts turned worried again, and she lightly stroked her daughter soft hair to give herself some comfort. Everything was fine... _hopefully_

“Where’s your father, hon?”

Himawari smiled at her mother, fiddling with a piece of Hinata’s hair “Oh! I almost forgot! Daddy was out.”

Hinata could help but stiffen, her mind jumping into overdrive, before she paused “Out?”

She felt Himawari nod “Yup! Kura-Chan was there, though! He said Daddy was busy, and he’d be home later”

The Hyuuga paused, letting some of the tension in her body leave, but she was still worried. ‘ _Kurama being out...Naruto must have been really stressed’_ she thought worriedly. While she didn’t believe the fox would allow anyone to harm her husband, for Naruto to have him handle something...

She felt her worry triple. Naruto was strong, this was true, but she loved him, and hated to see him hurt. To have Kurama deal with something, he must have been very distressed about something. Hinata hugged her daughter a little tighter

_‘Naruto, I hope your okay..’_

-:-

Naruto looked blankly at the three Shinobi in his office. Behind him Sasuke’s presence oozed displeasure. He could feel his anger, prickling over his skin, blanketing the room. Naruto ignored it, thinking over the information that he’d been given.

Apparently, the three ninja in front of him had been performing a mission, (D-Tank, clean the Memorial Stone) when Kakashi had noticed a unusual chakra spike. After investigating, he’d found that it was coming from the memorial stone, and had ordered his Genin to steer clear of it, but it had been too late. With what Kakashi described as an explosion, the stone had created smoke everywhere, and when it cleared, they were here.

After that, Mini-Naruto had apparently stayed long enough for the two new strangers to tell them they to go to the Hokage’s office, and then raced off ahead.

‘ _Basically, they’ve got as much ideas what happened as we do’_ Naruto mused, watching his younger self shift from foot to foot excitedly. While it was obvious that Kakashi knew where-or when-exactly he was, and had a pretty good idea on who _he_ was, the Genin were clueless.

Naruto’s mini had exclaimed quite loudly that he could not be the 7th, because there was only four. Sakura had taken offense to the blonde’s loudness, and had clocked him on the head. Sasuke’s mini ignored the entire display, glaring heatedly at his elder counterpart, no doubt recognizing the similarities. Something inside Naruto ached, watching as an image from the Past asserted itself in the present. Inside, Naruto could help but laugh a little brokenly, because how things had _changed_...

“Hokage, you don’t actually believe these-these!-“ Naruto let a small smile appear on his face ‘ _Looks like he finally boiled over. He’s usually persistent about titles; not even a -san’_

Mini-Naruto protested loudly at Sasuke, but was ignored by the two men.

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder, “You know better than that. If they were imposters, do you really believe they’d still be standing in my office at all? Kurama confirmed it”

Sasuke scoffed, raising a single eyebrow. It was clear what he thought of his word.

‘ ** _Why that arrogant, spoiled son of a-‘_**

Naruto sighed, rubbing his head and pointing accusingly at the Uchiha “Why must you antagonize him, ya bastard?”

Sasuke raised as single sculpted eyebrow at Naruto, his relaxed air conveying how little he cared. Naruto kept the glare going for a few more seconds before letting all the air in his lungs deflate. His head thumped on the desk in front of him, the banging noise the action produced strangely satisfying him. Feeling the dark glower being directed at him, Naruto did it again, and felt a light slap on the back of his head for his trouble.

Slowly, the blonde turned to glare at Sasuke, who only returned the dirty look with a glare “Don’t give me that look, Hokage-sama. You know you can’t afford to lose any brain cells. You have only a precious few: don’t waste them.”

Naruto rolled his eyes “You nag more than Tsunadae”

Sasuke glared harder, appearing ready to hit him again “Well if you would have some sense! Kami knows Sak-“ He cut himself off.

Naruto’s breathe hitched, and he glanced away, rubbing idly at his chest, where a sudden throbbing had appeared. He smiled brightly at the three ninja, ignoring Sasuke’s eyes boring into him from behind, and missing the barely-hidden expression of painful regret.

“Okay! You three will need someplace to stay while-“

“THAT. IS. IT. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!” Mini was suddenly in his space, finger pointing accusingly. Behind him, Ka- _his sensei_ face-palmed, but he was the only one who seemed embarrassed. Mini-Sasuke scoffed, but continued to glare, switching his gaze over to Naruto to convey his agreement. The pink-haired girl’s eye twitched at the volume, but nodded, staring at the two.

Naruto stared mildly a three clueless Genin, and could help but grin brightly. He might have quit pranking big-time long ago but _this_ , this was some harmless fun.

“Me? I didn’t mention my name? Oh! Well I’m the Seventh Hokage, and my name...

Naruto grinned brighter, laughing silently at the deadpan look that he could sense on Sasuke’s face.

“Is Uzumaki Naruto!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dead silence.

The room seemed to freeze. A pin could drop, and it would seem loud in the sudden silence. The three genins faces seemed to slacken. Mini’s mouth dropped open wide, Sak- _Little_ Sakura’s eyes widened, her mouth forming a small o. Even Mini Sasuke’s face seemed to freeze.

Priceless.

“PFFFTHahaha!”

Naruto broke. He slammed his hands down on the desk, leaning down from the force if his laughter, his body shaking. He tried to stop, but every time he looked up, he’d just break right down again. Gasping he leaned on Sasuke’s shoulder, turning to look at his face to try regain his composure.

Naruto took one look at his friends expression and broke down again.

Sasuke was standing rigidly, trying to maintain the cool expression, but his face gave it away. While some could see nothing but blankness, Naruto saw a lot. Sasuke’s face, while blank, would twitch every so often. His eyes were blanks, and the corner of his mouth was ever so slightly pulled down.

“...Dobe!”

Sasuke gave in, and face palmed.

The two men, one hysterical, the other frustrated beyond belief, did not see Sakura’s eyes go even wider. The pinkette snapped her head around to stare at the tall, cloaked man.

_‘Sa..Sas..Sasuke?!’_

Sakura couldn’t help but gasp a little, ignoring her teammate’s head turning to glance at her at she stared at the man.

“WHAT?! YOU CANT BE ME! YOUR SO!-“

“Tall?”

Sasuke glanced at the tiny version of his Hokage, smirking inside. It suddenly got eerily quiet in the room. Mini twitched angrily, glaring holes into Sasuke.

“TEME!”

Naruto looked blankly at his longtime friend.

“Short jokes? Really? Not all of us can be tall, dark, and broody, -tattlebayo”

Silence.

Naruto paused, suddenly feeling eyes on him. Indeed, all of the Genin were staring at him, with eyes so wide, he feared they’d pop out. He scratched at the back of his kneck. “What?”

“IT IS YOU! NOBODY BUT NARUTO—IDIOY SAYS THAT”

Sakura exploded, pointing wildly at the tall blonde. But she wasn’t done. Suddenly becoming much quieter she glanced over at the taller stranger.

“And you...your...Sasuke! You must be! You look just like him!”

Kakashi suddenly giggled. All eyes swiftly turned to him, and they all instantly deadpanned. Ignored by all during the conversation, Kakashi has slipped out his orange books, and was reading avidly.

Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “Sensei! Put that rotten thing away! This is serious.”

Kakashi glanced up, and seemed to notice all of the eyes on him. He laughed.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I was just waiting for my cute Genin to figure it out.”

Lazily, the Jounin slipped the book back in his kunai pack, and turned to look at Naruto. “So, now that everyone is up to date, there comes the question: where will we be staying?

Naruto settled down in his seat, instantly buisness-like. “I believe my home-“

“And mine, Hokage-Sama. Kakashi can come with me...you too” he glanced at his Mini.

“Just Kakashi.” Naruto stared stubbornly at Sasuke, ice in his eyes. Sasuke recognized that face: there was no arguing with Naruto. He nodded.

Naruto turned back to his desk, fiddling with some papers “Sasuke, escort the Genin to my home. I’m right behind you, I just have to put this paperwork somewhere safe.

Sasuke nodded. He swept towards the door “Come!” He called. The three Genin stared with wide eyes. Naruto caught sight of his mini’s, who was being suspiciously silent, and had not taken his eyes off of Naruto. His face showed a small smile, and Naruto caught a glimpse of water in his eyes. He grinned at the boy, who stiffened at being caught, and quickly ran after his teammates and sensei.

The door closed. Now alone, Naruto smiled. He pressed a button in his desk, and a compartment opened that he dropped his paperwork in.

Naruto stood, and with a smirk, activated the seal on his toe.

Orange light flashed.

The office was empty.

-:-

Sasuke marched through the village with the Genin trailing behind him. Kakashi walked beside him, orange book suspiciously absent. The raven looked at the man, who was giving the practically patent eye-smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently asking.

Kakashi chuckled “Oh nothing, I’m just surprised how much you’ve grown! Who knew that such a shrimp would get so tall!” The man giggled as his counterpart glared hatefully at him.

Sasuke smirked “Who knew indeed with the examples of normality I had, well, I grew fine”

Kakashi smiled back, and behind them, the Genin almost tripped.

“Did you just joke around with Sensei?! That can’t be you! He’s way too cool!” Mini-Naruto whispered furiously.

THUMP!

“YOWCH! What was that for!?” The young jinchurriki exclaimed.

Sakura’s eye twitched “Stop taking about Sasuke like that, dummy!” She shook her fist threateningly when the blonde began to speak.

Suddenly, there was a flash of orange, and Naruto was there. Kakashi almost tripped, staring wild-eyed at the blonde.

Naruto fell into step with the Sasuke winking cheekily.

“WHERE’D HE COME FROM

“WOAH! TEACH ME TO DO THAT!”

Sasuke smirked. _This_ was the man he called Hokage!

“Ha! Surprised ya, did I, -tattlebayo?!”

...That was his Hokage.

Kakashi recovered, catching up with the two. “Yes..you certainly do!” Kakashi looked proudly at Naruto.

_‘He really is your kid...sensei’_

They came to a large house, and stepped up to the door.

Suddenly, a blur launched out of it.

“NARUTO!”


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata was in the living room, but rushed to the door when the tell-tale sound of foot steps sounded. She flew out of the opening, throwing herself at the familiar orange figure.

Naruto caught her readily, grinning down at her, his entire face lighting up. Sasuke watched impassively, his lips lifting slightly. It was nice to see the Dobe smile for real: such smiles were not given as freely as they had been. The Uchiha smirked inside when he saw Saukura and his double’s expression, which was certainly a plus.

The pinky had her mouth dropped open, bulging eyes, and looked about ready to fall over. The other was simply standing with his arms crossed, and a furrowed look-much like a glare, but Sasuke knew he was just as perplexed.

Naruto’s Mini though gave him a shock. The little blonde’s eyes had also gone wide, but there was nothing funny about his expression. He had his patented confuse look on as he watched Hinata embrace his older self. Like he didn’t understand what he was seeing in front of him.

Sasuke looked away. What he would give to ensure that look ended up on his friends face as little as possible...

“Ah, sorry for worrying you. There was a..development” Naruto scratched his cheek, at lost at what to say.

Sasuke scoffed “An understatement if I’d ever heard one”

Hinata turned to look at him, a wide smile overtaking her face “Sasuke-kun!” She pulled him into her for a hug. Sasuke accepted it, squeezing the woman back readily. He’d long since learned to just accept Hinata’s affection.

Sasuke snickered inside at the face of the four shinobi behind him at his actions. Even Kakashi had his head tilted, watching with a raised eyebrow. The Genin once again watched with open mouths. Or as close as his double could get. It suddenly occurred to him he was enjoying their reactions way too much. _‘Naruto must be rubbing off on me..’_

Sakura couldn’t believe it. Never mind that Hinata and Naruto were apparently a- _a couple_. Who had a daughter. Sasuke _voluntarily_ accepted another’s touch. Sasuke made jokes. He... _bantered_ with Naruto. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest as she watched. _‘He seems...happy’_ The girl clasped her hands, a soft smile spreading over her face _‘Maybe this future isn’t so bad’_

Sasuke was irritated. This man was supposed to be him? Impossible. Making jokes...being friendly....allowing people to get close to him. There was no way this man was him. The Genin gritted his teeth, his fists tightened, and he began glaring involuntarily. _‘This is not my future. I’ll make sure of it’_

Naruto, unlike his teammates, was not even looking at the display. If one looked at him now, they’d see his confusion plainly. He didn’t get it. Who was this lady? Why had she touched his future-self? Was she a friend? Naruto thought a bit, and realized that this woman looked very similar to the girl from before. Maybe this was her mom? _‘Why’d future me take us here then?’_ Naruto thought about it a bit more, and suddenly wondered if maybe, his future-him was friends with her. A wide grin broke out. ‘ _That must be it!’_ He nodded to himself. _‘Maybe...even a best friend!’_ Naruto could help but smile wider. Future-him was so lucky! _‘I can’t wait until I’m him! I have a best-friend!’_

Hinata released the last Uchiha. She turned to greet the others with them, and Naruto watched his wife’s face freeze as she caught sight of Kakashi. The blood drained from her face, even as her eyes sharpened. He stiffened as he caught the look in her eyes. Suddenly, she activated her Byuugan. _‘Oh, Man’_ he thought frantically _‘she’s pissed.’_

Kakashi looked up as killing intent blanketed the air. His students all stiffened, hunkering down against the pressure, forming a circle on instinct.He reached for his kunai-

Orange. Suddenly, Naruto was there. He was holding his wife’s hand, which seemed to be surrounded by blue chakra. Kakashi itched to pull out his Sharingan. He hadn’t seen her move to attack.

Naruto stared his wife down. Her eyes glared him down for a moment, before she relaxed. Hinata furrowed her brow at him, and Naruto smiled softly. “It’s okay Hina-chan. It’s just Kakashi-Sensei. And..” Naruto glanced at the Genin. Hinata’s eyes followed the gesture, and looked at the three.

Her reaction to the younger Sasuke and Naruto was simply a widening of the eyes, but when they landed on Sakura, the blood drained from her face again. Her body shuddered, and she turned to Naruto helplessly. Naruto nodded, knowing what his wife asked him. Hinata stared at him, and slowly pulled him to her side.

A beautiful smile broke over her face, and she turned it on the three guests, who all seemed to freeze at the look. She bowed to them all.

“Welcome to our home”


	7. Chapter 7

“DAD!” A blonde blur came barreling into the room, a smaller black one right on its heels. Naruto wheeled around just in time to catch his children. Laughing, he rubbed his clones head, and pressed a kiss to Himawari’s head.

At the sight of the little blonde suddenly in Naruto’s arms, the three ninja could all only sweat drop. They looked at Mini-Naruto, and back to the new boy, and realed in horror. For probably the first time ever, the thought of three different people aligned into one explosive scream of mental fatigue

‘ _There’s TWO’_

The subject of their horror didn’t pay much mind to them: Boruto and Himiwari were so happy to see their father, they almost dismissed the others in the room. (Almost. Unnoticed by all but a silver-haired Jonin, the two looked at each other in the eye. Blue and purple met, and a silent conversation was held, but no words were ever exchanged)

Naruto smiled softly down at his children, squishing them to his chest as it seemed to swell with the feeling inside him. Since becoming Hokage, Naruto found it hard to make time with his family; his hours were random at best, and chaotic at its worse. He’d worried that the new change would affect his relationship with them, but he was wrong. The kids adapted well, and showed no difference. This was a godsend for Naruto, whose crave for family had never gone away. He hugged them a bit tighter to him, and basked in his happiness.

Around him, Hinata and Sasuke watched, each feeling the same happiness for their blonde companion.

Mini-Naruto also watched, a small smile blooming on his whispered face. It looked like he would have a- _a family_. He couldn’t help but smile a little wider. This was all that he’d been fighting for. He was Hokage, he wasn’t just respected, he was loved. Naruto tightened his fist and adjusted his stance. Naruto always knew he could do this! One thing was sure, he couldn’t wait for this future to become his reality! He would get there! He-

“Hey, Hey, Dad! Whose the shrimp blonde?”

Naruto paused. His blue eye twitched furiously. But this kid was his family-

“Ah, he’s...a cousin?”

“Oh, good! I don’t think I’d want to be closely related to the guy, he looks kinda stupid, dattlebassa!”

Silence. Then-

“WHY, YOU! TO HELL WITH FAMILY! COME ‘ER, YOU BRAT!” Naruto exploded, leaping at the little demon.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A BRAT, TOAD- FACE!” Boruto got up in the guy’s face.

The two stood nose-to-nose, shouting angrily. Naruto watched anxiously, fingers fiddling uselessly. “Now, why don’t you two just-

“SHUT IT OLD MAN! The two yelled in union.

Naruto cringed, rubbing furiously at ringing ears, drooping a little. He wasn’t that old...

Kakashi sighed, scratching at his cheek. “That’s certainly Naruto’s kid. Yells just as loud”

Naruto gave a start, turning toward his old teacher. Naruto didn’t really know how to respond, but he rubbed the back his head sheepishly. He guess he was a bit....vocal. “Er...Sorry?” He offered.

The man turned to him with an eyebrow raised. He hadn’t expected an apology. ‘ _Naruto sure does mature’_ he thought, analyzing the blonde. Kakashi waved a hand lazily “It’s fine.”

“ENOUGH!”

Kakashi, Boruto and the three Genin jumped, swiveling to stare. Himiwari glared icily at the fighting duo. Boruto immediately quieted, watching his sister warily. Mini watched curiously, anger forgotten. ‘ _Hey..She cold be like a sibling! I’ve never had a little sister before! I wonder what she’s like?’_ He grinned excitedly at the thought.

“Hey, Hey! What’s your name?! Your really pretty!” Naruto bounced up to the girl.

Himiwari blinked at him, smiling at the boy shyly. She thought the new kid was kinda rude, but he said she was pretty! Just like Daddy said Mommy was!

“Oh, thanks! I’m Himiwari!” The little girl clasped her hands and bowed like Grandpa taught her to.

Naruto’s smile rivaled the sun. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki!” Naruto put his hands behind his head, rocking on his heels.

Himiwari smiled back “And the dumb blond is my big brother Boruto! Who are they?” She pointed, ignoring the splutters coming from the right.

“Oh, that’s Sakura-chan, Kaka-sensei, and Sasuke-teme”

“Yo”

“Nice to meet you!”

“Hn”

Hinata coughed, patting her confused husband on the back. The ensemble all turned to face her. “I’m assuming that you all are staying for dinner?”

Naruto laughed nervously “Ah, Hinata-chan, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s fine Naruto-kun. I’ll have just enough, I think.”

As it turned out, Hinata did have enough, though it was a stretch. They all ate a meal of rice patties, roast ham, and cheesecake for dessert.

After assigning everyone to their rooms, Naruto and Hinata curled together on the bed, Naruto with his arms wrapped around her.

“It seems that none of them know exactly what happened. I would believe them to be imposters, but Kurama assured me they are all the real ones.” Naruto rubbed at his temples. “I can’t tell you how much it’s messing with my head....it hurts to look at them, you know?”

Hinata hummed, turning face Naruto. She cupped his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes with a small sigh, relaxing under her touch. The woman pulled him close, stroking his hair soothingly

“I’m sure you all can figure it out. If Kurama said it, it must be them. To me, it didn’t seem to hurt if you just enjoy their time with you, even if you have to find a way for them to leave. This might be your only chance to see them so happy. You know-“

A small sound interrupted her.

Hinata paused, and looked down. Naruto breathed quietly, eyes closed, soft snores breaking through his parted lips. Hinata smiled softly, and continued to stroke his hair. She would let her husband rest. Naruto would need it in the days to come. Hinata couldn’t help the worry she felt, but something inside her...It felt warm.

Somehow, she had a feeling that at the end, everything would be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the much abused ‘Team 7 travels to the future’ prompt. I warn you now: I’m pretty flighty. Updates will be unorganized


End file.
